The Feelings Hidden Inside
by RekkaShinen1
Summary: InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango are all somehow transported to Kagome's time period! How will they fare in the future? And how does InuYasha feel about Kagome; will he ever reveal his feelings?


The Feelings Hidden Inside by RekkaShinen17  
  
Disclaimer: InuYasha rules! (sadly I don't own it ;_;)  
  
*Hey, everyone! This is my 4th fan fic I'm starting. I got the general idea for this story when I was at work and since I was bored out of my mind I began writing the first chapter. This will strictly include only original characters from Rumiko Takahashi's anime only; none of my O/Cs. So enjoy and review after you read please!  
  
*Now RekkaShinen1 presents*  
  
*******Chapter 1 - Final Battle*******  
  
"Bakuryuha no kaze!!!" InuYasha yelled while swinging the Tetsusaiga and unleashing its full potential. (A/N: 'Bakuryuha no kaze' is a combination I've thrown together made up of the Bakuryuha and the kaze no kizu. Basically the attack has the same qualities as the kaze no kizu, only 10x stronger.)   
  
"ARGGHHHHH!!! This can't be HAPPENING!!" Naraku's agonizing voice pierced the night. InuYasha watched as the five streaks of energy traveled up Naraku's body, devouring his evil soul. And then....Naraku was gone, disintegrated by the powerful attack. The only thing that remained was the faint outline of a spider traced onto the earthen ground and that, too, disappeared soon after.  
  
InuYasha gasped for breath. He'd finally done it; he'd finally defeated Naraku. But consequences were dire; in exchange for the victory, InuYasha's whole body was beaten up and bloody. He sported multiple wounds all over his body, most of them still spurting blood. Suddenly, InuYasha felt lightheaded and dizzy; he shoved the blade of Tetsusaiga in the ground and leaned on the sword for support.  
  
'Kagome! What has happened to Kagome....? Shippo? Miroku and Sango?' InuYasha's eyes scanned the whole area for his partners. 'Oh God! This....can't be....' Despite his severe injuries, InuYasha forced himself to stagger over to the still Kagome, lying 10 feet away.   
  
"Ka....Kagome...? Kagome....I've won...Naraku is gone. Please, wake up and answer, Kagome...." InuYasha reached her and with tremendous efforts, managed to sit down next to Kagome. "Onegai, Kagome....wake up....say something...." He whispered gently. Kagome didn't stir; she was just as injured as InuYasha and it would've been a miracle for her to have survived.   
  
InuYasha grabbed Kagome's bloody hand; it was as cold and pale as snow. He could feel her life slipping away, into deep darkness. "No...! Ka...Kagome! Stay with me....! It's InuYasha....I'm right here, Kagome! Pl...Please answer me....don't leave me...." He shook the girl tenderly. "Kagome! Kagome!"   
  
"InuYasha....?" InuYasha heard a child's voice stuttering.   
  
"Shi...Shippo?! Shippo, where are you?!" InuYasha's ears prickled, listening for the sound of the fox's voice.   
  
"InuYasha...! I'm right here..." The half demon heard a pop then saw a round pink balloon slowly floating towards him. "Shippo!" The pink bubble transformed back into the adorable fox child.   
  
"InuYasha! We did it!" Shippo ran to InuYasha's side. "What...the...?" Shippo's triumphant look suddenly transformed in a horrified one. "Kagome! InuYasha, what happened to Kagome?" His terrified voice emulating InuYasha's a couple of minutes ago.   
  
"InuYasha! Shippo!" Both demons looked up to see Miroku and Sango riding on Kirara. As the humans landed with a thud on the floor, they dashed towards InuYasha, their hands clutching several plants.   
  
"When Naraku blasted his power at us, we were flung into an herb field, along with Kirara." Sango explained. "The owner of it was generous enough to supply us with some; we thought you might need it."   
  
"Help Kagome first! She's losing her life force quick...!" InuYasha pointed to the motionless girl. Sango and Miroku were horrified at first but then they quickly set to work; Sango tended Kagome's wounds and Miroku and Shippo bandaged up InuYasha. Sango quickly checked Kagome's pulse.  
  
"Guys! Kagome's heartbeat is fading fast!" Sango frantically yelled.   
  
"No! We can lose her!" InuYasha grabbed Kagome's unmoving body and cradled it in his arms. "Kagome...! Snap out of it! Be strong...wake up! Kagome...!"  
  
***************  
  
Kagome was floating in a quiet black darkness and she awoke when she heard voices. "Kagome...Kagome...Kagome..." They called her name. She looked up and saw a beautiful field with brightly colored flowers, the shining sun and a frosty blue sky with occasional clouds. "Beautiful...." Kagome took a step towards the field and the voices in her head quieted down a notch.   
  
"What are these voices...?" Kagome stopped then tried to listen carefully to the tones. She recognized InuYasha's voice telling her to be strong, Shippo's voice calling for her to hold on and Sango and Miroku's voices yelling for her to stay with them.  
  
"Watashi no....tomodachi...(My...friends)" Kagome's eyes welled up with tears even though she didn't know why. She shifted on the road and began traveling towards the darkness, away from the field. "It's not my time yet....there's so much stuff I want to do....I need to see my friends...."  
  
***************  
  
Back at the battlesite, InuYasha held Kagome's body; a tear trickled down his cheek and fell onto Kagome's pale face. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were startled, they had never seen InuYasha shed a tear; and now, he was crying. Tear after tear dripped out of InuYasha's eyes as he remembered the times they had together, traveling, arguing and fighting side by side.   
  
Kagome's heartbeat began pulsing again at normal rate. Sango noticed this first and announced it to the others. "Hey, guys, it's a miracle! Kagome's heartbeat is at its usual tempo...."  
  
"The color is returning to her face too. She's not so pale anymore!" Shippo shouted, his own tears still not wiped away. And in the breaking dawn, Kagome's eyes finally opened. She looked up at the figure holding her. "Inu...Yasha....why are you crying?" Ignoring the pain shooting through her body, Kagome extended her arm up and wiped away the demon's tears.   
  
InuYasha looked up, gazing at Kagome as if he couldn't believe she was alive then hugged her tightly. "Baka...! I wasn't crying...!" Kagome smiled mischievously. "Fine, I was....worried about you....ok?" InuYasha looked embarassed and turned his gaze away.   
  
Kagome hugged him back. "InuYasha....Arigatou...."  
  
***************  
  
Kagome and InuYasha stood on the cliff that overlooked the village, reviewing everything that had been going on with Naraku. Only ten months have passed since Kagome's 15th birthday, the day that changed everything but to the whole gang it seemed like they had been hunting down Naraku for 10 years.   
  
"So....that's it, huh? Naraku is gone...." InuYasha's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Mmm, but there's just this nagging feeling, like....like Naraku isn't really gone. It's almost ethereal...." Kagome answered.   
  
"Kagome! InuYasha!" Miroku called. "Let's head back to Kaede's village!"   
  
"Oh, there's Miroku....let's go...." Kagome turned back and took a couple of steps before she realized InuYasha wasn't following. "InuYasha....? What's wrong?" InuYasha didn't move. Then he turned back too. "Ok, let's go...."  
  
After traveling for almost the whole day, the group reached the outskirts of the village. To their surprise, the villagers were lined up alongside the road and cheered at them as they passed. "How do they know....?" Sango asked.   
  
"Don't know....word spreads pretty quick though...." Shippo replied. Kaede stood at the front of the procession and congratulated them as they reached her. That night the villagers threw a celebration in honor of the group. It turns out that Kaede had explained the whole situation to them all. That night, the whole gang bunked up in Kaede's cabin.   
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo all drifted to sleep quickly but something kept Kagome awake. Various thoughts ran through her head. 'Now that this is over....what will happen to us? Am I supposed to just go home, never to come back again? And what about everyone else?' She sighed deeply and turned over in her sleeping bag to face InuYasha, who seemed asleep, sitting up against the wall.   
  
"What's the matter, Kagome...? Can't sleep?" A wide awake voice broke her thoughts, Kagome nodded. "You too, InuYasha? I was just thinking...."   
  
InuYasha looked up. "About what?"  
  
Kagome fidgeted and began to play with the loose thread hanging off the edge of her sleeping bag. "About....about the future, I guess....I mean, what will happen to....to us? The whole gang? Will we just split up and never met again? Or do we continue to travel together?"  
  
InuYasha was silent; then he spoke up,"I....If you want to keep traveling together, I wouldn't mind...." Kagome glanced at the demon and noticed his face was a bit flushed. She said,"Thanks, InuYasha but....we'll see...."  
  
***************  
  
"The well looks weird....are you sure it's okay, Kaede ba-chan?" Kagome peered into the well. A thick layer of green smoke covered the ground and swirls of colors appeared here and there, like hallucinations. At her call, Kaede came over to check it out. "Hmm, this is odd....I've never seen anything like this before. What do you think, Kagome?"  
  
"I don't know....it's kinda freaky looking...." She hesitated. Sango bent over and peered into the well too.   
  
"It is weird....what's going on with the well....? Aghhhh!" Sango shrieked. "You pervert!" The frenzied demon exterminator whirled around and struck the man behind her. It turns out Miroku had been groping Sango and she had slapped him....hard. Miroku, dazed from the sudden smack, absentmindedly spun in circles and then....he fell down the hole, into the well.   
  
"Ah! Hoshi-sama....!" Sango quickly leaned down and grabbed his arm.   
  
"Sango-san.....don't let go...." Miroku cried.   
  
"Dammit, Miroku....you gotta cut back on those mochi balls...." Sango groaned. (A/N: Mochi balls are those rice cakes with the seaweed on top, I think. I'm not sure though....if someone knows what mochi balls really are, tell me please?) Due to the monk's weight, Sango was pulled forward and thrusted into the well, along with Miroku.   
  
"Sango-chan! Miroku-sama!" Kagome yelled, instintively running forward to help, but reaching the well slower then she expected because she was carrying her heavy backpack. "Hold on!" She threw her arm down the well to help them but when she looked in, the two were gone. And the well was flashing rainbow colors everywhere now.   
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt a force tugging at her arm, it grew stronger like a vortex, sucking her up. Then, the girl was suddenly thrown forward into the well, into the swirling mass of color. "Ahhhhh!" She shrieked.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" InuYasha yelled, automatically leaping into the well after her. "Ah! I'm coming in too, InuYasha!" Shippo then jumped in after InuYasha.  
  
"Baka! What'd you jump in for?!" While falling down, InuYasha turned in midair and yelled at Shippo.   
  
"Kagome is my friend!" Shippo responded. The two demons were abruptly pulled into a tunnel of darkness and they seemed to be zooming forward to an unknown destination. After a couple minutes of this, they finally reached it with a pop. 'It' was Kagome's time period.   
  
A car in front of InuYasha and Shippo screeched to a halt. *Beep!!!!* "Hey, get outta the road, ya morons!" The driver screamed at them. The two demons looked around, confused; they were sitting in the middle of the busy intersection. Flustered, they got up and ran off the street to find Kagome.   
  
"InuYasha.....this is a scary world...." Shippo said in an anxious voice.  
  
"Yeah, I don't get how Kagome can....OI!!!! SHI...SHI...SHIPPO!!! What are you doing in this time period?! I thought only Kagome and I could pass through the well! And what the hell happened to you?!" InuYasha did a double take when he looked at Shippo. The little fox didn't look like a fox anymore; instead his paws had been changed to feet, tucked into cute little green shoes and his tail was gone. Not to mention, Shippo was donning modern children clothing; he was wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts.   
  
"I don't know! You shouldn't be talking, InuYasha, what happened to YOU?!" Shippo asked InuYasha. The demon looked down and saw he was wearing a normal white t-shirt and blue jeans. He looked exactly like the human form he shifts into once a month, long black hair, no furry ears, claws and fangs gone. "This is weird....how'd we get turned to human?" InuYasha rubbed his finger against his chin.   
  
"We'll figure it out later....the best thing to do right now is to look for Kagome...." Shippo stated. The two set off. After walking around in endless circles for 2 hours, the demons finally took a break and sat down on a bench near a supermarket.  
  
"Dammit! This town's so big! How in the seven hells are we going to find Kagome anywhere?!" InuYasha shouted, obviously frustrated.  
  
"Kagome? Are you two looking for Kagome Higurashi?" A feminine voice came from behind them. Shippo and InuYasha turned around to find a girl about Kagome's age, with shoulder length black hair in a headband and dressed in the same outfit standing behind them. She was struggling with several heavy looking bags filled with groceries. InuYasha's eyes narrowed upon this stranger talking to them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" InuYasha asked rudely. The girl threw her bags down onto the bench and smiled. "My name is Emi, Kagome is one of my best friends. Who are you two?"   
  
"I am Shippo and this is InuYasha....we're Kagome's friends too. Could you take us to her?" Shippo pleaded politely. The girl hesitated then shook her head. "Not to be mean but I don't want to bring strangers home to her....give me a second and I'll call Kagome. Watch my groceries."   
  
Giving the guys the job of protecting her food, Emi rushed back into the supermarket and headed for the pay phone. She inserted the right amount of change then pressed in Kagome's number, Kagome answered after 3 rings. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Kagome? Is that you?" Emi whispered into the phone.  
  
"Yes....Emi-chan? What's wrong?" Kagome had just finished washing her hair and was rubbing it dry with a towel.  
  
"I was on my way out of the supermarket but then I just bumped into 2 guys who were looking for you....one's a little kid, the other looks like our age....do you know these people?"   
  
"Um...what are their names?"  
  
"I didn't ask....but the little kid had brown hair tied up. The older guy had long black hair...."  
  
"That's kind of vague....I don't know....hmmmm....."  
  
"Sorry, Kagome, hold on a second...." Emi beckoned to the little kid to come to her. Shippo wavered then ran forward. "Hey, kid, what's your name?"  
  
"I am not a kid! And my name is Shippo. That guy is InuYasha." Shippo crossed his arms at being called a kid.  
  
"Sorry...." Emi apoligized. Then she spoke into the phone. "I just got their names, Kagome. The little one is Shippo and the other is InuYasha...."  
  
"INUYASHA?! SHIPPO?! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, EMI-CHAN! I'm coming right over!!!!!" Kagome screamed into the phone. She slammed it down, quickly changed into a turtleneck and skirt, threw on her backpack and literally sprinted out of her house. "I'm going out for a second, Mama!"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi popped her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, Kagome! But I just made lunch....!"  
  
Kagome waved back, "I'll eat it when I get back....!" Back at the supermarket, Emi hung up then explained to the guys," Kagome's coming over...." In less than 2 minutes however, InuYasha smelled Kagome's scent slightly and announced,"She's here...."  
  
The three saw a frantic Kagome running towards them. She screeched to a halt right in front of the bench and panted for breath. "Gasp.....Inu...Yasha! Shippo! What....are you....doing here?! How did....you get here?!"   
  
How is it that Shippo was able to come into the future? And what happened to Sango and Miroku? Plus what's the deal with the automatic human changing? Questions answered in next chapter!   
  
*First chapter finished! I'm not sure if this has a good storyline so please review and tell me what you think! Also, if you have any ideas feel free to send 'em in; all are welcomed! Once again, please review! Thanks so much! Happy Halloween!   
  
~Rekka - 10/31/2003 


End file.
